


Eos

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Episode: s06e10 Tithonus, F/M, Love, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 14 - Prompt: “this, this makes it all worth it”Mulder rushes to a New York hospital, post-Tithonus, with something on his tongue.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	Eos

Without warning, Mulder's life unfolded before him without her, and he dropped the phone. Dropped to his knees.

~

Skating the pad of his finger across her cheekbone, he examined her up close, eyes brimming up at him—pallor-faced, though more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

~

He got a speeding ticket on the I-95 getting to her; couldn’t wait around in an airport. Crazed, his neurons firing too slow for the terror in his heart compelling him forward, to catch up. Several near misses on his journey, though he somehow made it to the hospital before she was out of surgery—beating her mother, who flew. 

Still in theatre, surgeon's hands deep—furiously seeking the source of the bubbling brilliant-red oxygenated blood flooding her abdominal cavity—as Mulder found a park and took too long to look at the hospital map to establish where to find her.

 _What if she doesn’t make it_ attempted to hammer its way into his mind, his consciousness in battle as he concentrated on putting one leg in front of the other to get to her.

“I’m looking for Dana Scully. She was shot. She’s my FBI partner.” _Were they still partners? The X-files closed._

~

"You look beautiful."

"Mulder," she protested, though he saw something else behind her expression, inviting him to go on.

"You _are_ beautiful."

This time her response was to smile and turn her face into his touch so that his fingertips might caress her lips. 

~

Sitting outside her room on a hard chair thinking, he waited. 

Not being on the case with Scully, in which she was almost killed, had disrupted every atom in Mulder’s body. He’d been rearranged into a man who couldn’t neglect the pull from the woman he loved, any longer. Who couldn’t go another day without telling her, no matter her response.

He’d had the erratic car drive through blurry tears to declare out loud his love for her, over and over again. Each time perfecting his speech. Strengthening his conviction. He nearly missed the exit on the New Jersey Turn Pike, almost crashing—and it was Scully’s life that flashed before his eyes.

By the time he reached her, not confessing would have been the more difficult option. 

~

Walking into her room, his calm stride bellied his racing heart and the surge of emotion waiting to burst. The moment he was by her bed, Scully raised her hand to his—the natural entwining of their fingers was all the encouragement he needed. 

~

"I thought I'd lost you. Again," he confessed, emotions simmering. He dragged a chair close with his foot, hands still about her, perching right on the edge.

"I'll be fine," she soothed.

His practised confession eluded him—though, in the end, there wasn't much to say.

"I love you."

~

Through tears, she told him too. And they kissed. Gently, delicately, carefully melted into one another, mouths, tongues, lips, soft caresses. He held onto her and told her his heart.

~

Revealing her wound, she peeled back the gauze for him to see. Said, through tears, “this, this makes it all worth it”.

“What worth it?” he queried, swiping under her eyes.

“Getting shot,” she grinned, “nearly dying. If that’s what it took for you to know.”

“Yeah, I’m an idiot," he replied, smoothing her bandages back into place and straighten her gown. "And I’ve known for a really long time, Scully." He tucked the balnket around her and continued.“What I didn’t take into account was that I _had_ time, that we still had time to get there. And, what if we didn't...” he said, glancing at her stomach, voice catching in the back of his throat as he settled on the bed beside her.

"Fellig said, love lasts seventy-five years if you're lucky.”

“Well, I'm not sure we'll live that long Scully," he suggested tenderly, “but I'll love you forever.”

“Forever is a very long time, Mulder.”

“Not long enough, if you asked me,” he avowed and kissed her again, just as Maggie walked in the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
